Star Wars: Echoes
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: About fifty years after Star Wars: Episode 7, there is another one. There is the circle of Jedi, the reigning sith, and one female stormtrooper unknowingly tasked with an important mission. What will happen? Will she fail or complete her task? What will she do after the mission if she completes it? [Rated T, just because...]


**Okay, this is my first Star Wars creation because I usually write Warriors, so...wish me luck!**

* * *

"EO-13CH8, huh." My comrade in arms snorted with his stupid face, "You're from the thief region." He mocked, "Please don't steal my blaster! Ahh!" I frowned underneath my cadet helmet. He couldn't tell that I was offended.

I stared at my dark-blue-haired friend with green eyes. I saw his assigned number. I said in a blunt manner, "TS-45FA2, our cell leader." I stared him straight in the face, "I don't care what you think about me, TS-45FA2. All I care about is the safety of the Emperor."

He rolled his eyes, not thinking I was serious.

I said as nicely as I possibly could. "I look forward for tomorrow's training. Enjoy your last night of good sleep." I walked away.

He turned to his follower or minion, asking, "What does she mean by that, JY?"

It was true. That was the last night of decent sleep he had. I pushed and pushed and pushed against my commanding cell leader. I wasn't scared. I needed to do the best I possibly could. I needed to excel...for my friends and family.

Mostly, I pushed his authority. I had a different plan. His plans usually failed. Mine, on the other hand, usually pulled through with no casualties.

* * *

That was useful for me during our assessment by our commanding officer. TS-45FA2 was pushed out of his own territory by a newcomer.

I received his position only a couple months after training. I guess it helped that I had experience in the cadet academy from my home. The place I trained before was only overseen by a small commander for the Empire. I had been the best in my class so they transferred me to a better academy. I excelled there too, so I was put in a better academy.

Here I am now, still excelling over my comrades. Still looking out for the higher officials.

* * *

Four months later, I was given rank for a stormtrooper. Even with my newest comrades, they didn't know my secret.

That was expected considering I never took my helmet off on any circumstances.

In a matter of a week I had gone up a rank. I was now the head of my squad, expected because our squadron leader went crazy with all the war and bloodshed.

* * *

It was a year after my promotion to commanding cell leader when my squad was assigned a special mission to protect military grade weapons that were obviously for stormtroopers.

And even then, my comrades didn't know my secret.

I kept a close eye on every single civilian that went near us. I usually scared them off, but this one guy that seemed so familiar didn't seem frightened at all of me.

A smirk appeared on his face and he pressed a detonator, exploding each speeder. My comrades were close enough to feel impact.

I would have chased after them, but a part of the speeder landed on my leg, leaving me helpless.

The smoke filled my lungs. I struggled for my life. Suddenly, a strength I'd never felt overcame me. I pushed the rubble off my leg and searched for my comrades, hoping that they were alive.

Only one stirred out of seven.

"KI-83RT7, are you alright?" I managed to cough up.

"Why the sudden care?"

"The whole town is up in flames. The civilians were already evacuated. They were apart of the rebels' plan. My only hope of survival is to be with someone else."

He just stared at me. Lifting his weak arm, he took off his helmet. Laughing weakly, he said, "I don't care about your survival, EO-13CH8. You've never cared about mine or my friends. Why should I care now?"

I couldn't help but suppress the guilt I felt. I knew that he was right. It was too late and I couldn't make up for my mistakes.

He stared at me his eyes cold until his last breath. I didn't attempt to save him. He didn't want saving. He wanted to die by his comrades with honor, something I could never do. I was a coward.

For some reason, I knew the Empire wouldn't come back to save soldiers. They didn't even think that we were useful. I hopped into the most functional TIE-fighter and started to drive myself into space.

As I drifted in the quiet wilderness, I spoke to myself.

"Maybe I should just go the easy way out."

"No, EO. You are so stupid. Go find the Empire, idiot."

"They've never cared about me! Why would I go back?"

"You're family, EO. Think about them! Think about their life."

"The Empire wiped my memory. I only know the reason that I wanted to be here. I don't remember my family."

"See! The Empire wiped your memory! They're evil!"  
"It was to make sure I didn't have an emotional attachment to places! I would put a OP in danger if I didn't have my wiped memory!"

"But is that really what they were doing?" I voiced my own doubt in the middle of space.

I sighed. I was going crazy in here.

For the first time in who knows how long, I took off my helmet.

It revealed that I was a girl. I had dark blue and purple hair. I had hazel brown eyes that looked like caramel.

It felt good to feel fresh air, even if it was artificial, on my face. Only one person, my interviewer, knew of my actual gender. It was common for girls to try to become a stormtrooper, but they usually failed within a week.

One problem that I had now was the fact that TIE's couldn't jump to hyperspace. I had to hope that some Imperial Star Destroyer came to save me.

A dark thought occurred to me. What if the Empire didn't come to save me? What if I died here? At least the Empire taught everyone how to survive alone. They stored emergency supplies in a small storage unit. There was a small gas tank, with suppressed gas, and food and water, and if they were consumed right, I could survive for a week.

* * *

I had been stranded for a couple weeks. I was close to death. I was so close to death. The TIE had crashed into a different planet and now I had zero fuel. Slowly but surely, I was going to die. I started to walk around this deserted planet. No civilization in sight.

Automatically, my hands put my helmet back on my head.

My vision finally gave out. My body accepted defeat. I slowly felt every single organ giving in except for my lungs.

* * *

As I woke up, I realized I was in a home. I looked around, tense and wary of my surroundings. What if a rebel found me? Would I be used to extract information?

"You shouldn't tense. It is bad for you right now," warned a foreign-sounding person. She was a bright, hot pink-colored Twi'lek. I wasn't sure who she was either way.

I stared at her uncertainly, "Who are you?"

She shot back my own question, "Who are you?" She sounded cool, but it was weird being cared by a total stranger nonetheless. She continued, "You are a stormtrooper...but you are a girl. How can that work?" Her plain curiosity was soothing to me for some odd reason.

"Er...I'll tell you if you tell me your name…" I told her.

She was prepared for this apparently. "I saved your life. I should not need to argue with you."

I smiled. I liked this Twi'lek. She wasn't a pushover like most female Twi'leks were. I stared her straight in the eyes without flinching, "I'm sorry. I know that you basically saved my life, and I should trust you, but...I still don't know your name, and that kinda freaks me out."

"I understand." The words rolled off her tongue in an odd way. "But I saved your life. I want to ask again. Who are you?"

Finally, I said my name...er...number. I answered, "EO-13CH8."

She sat down in a chair. "So you are a stormtrooper! How is that work?" Apparently, English was not her first language and the grammar error was obvious, but I ignored it.

I stared at her evenly, "Who are you?"

She sighed, giving in, knowing that I wasn't going to tell her anything else unless she told me her name. She answered the question, "My name is Malia."

"Uh, cool name? Well...you could say...that I was a mistake."  
"There are no mistakes. Only the force's will."

"What?"

She stared at me in shock. "You do not know of the force?"

I shook my head. Why was this 'force' so important?

"That cannot be so! The force favors you. The force wants you to keep living. The force has a destiny set in stone for you. That 'tis why I saved you. The force led me to you. You _must_ keep on living…" The words rolled off her tongue weirdly, "EO-13CH8."

"Uh…" I was so lost.

She continued, "Not only that, EO-13CH8, but all that come here can only enter if the force is with them or surrounding them strongly."

I asked, realizing I forgot a major question, "Where am I?"

"You are on the planet of Phnyx."

I stared at her in shock. Phnyx was an ancient planet that no one could find. It was like it disappeared into thin air.

She smiled, knowing exactly what I was thinking, "Phnyx has never disappeared. Only those that have the force strongly can pass into the atmosphere."

"Uhhh...cool?" A thought occurred to me. It wasn't a very good thought for me at that moment. I questioned, "How did you know I was a stormtrooper in the first place?" Like seriously, how did she know that?

She replied without a second thought. "A jedi and apprentice visit us often. They tell us about what is happening outside of our home."

I stared at her in shock. I immediately got up and grabbed my armor. I put it on without a second thought.

"What is it?"

"Jedi and jedi apprentices are the Empire's enemies. They are lawbreakers...and they are extremely strong. Hard to beat. I have to be on my A-game."

The Twi'lek forced me on a seat. She threw my helmet on the other side of the room. She stared me straight in the eye with her hands on my shoulders. The seriousness in her gaze was unexpected. She spoke to me directly, "The Jedi are everyone's friends here, EO-13CH8. You must forget your rivalry. You must become one of us."

I threw her hands off me. I argued, "You don't understand, Malia. Jedi are _wanted_ by the Empire. It's better if I get away before my instincts take over."

"What?"

"The Empire injects something in every stormtrooper to make them have instincts. If we're chasing someone or something, we can't stop once we see the person that is wanted by the Empire with our own two eyes. After that...we're hopeless. It's either we die catching them, or we'll be trailing them forever."

Malia looked absolutely confused.

I sighed, "I am basically programmed to go after Jedi on sight. I won't stop until the Jedi is dead or captured." My heart pounded in more fear than anything. I was scared of loosing my life like every normal human being.

"Can you control it?" Malia asked, probably in more curiosity than concern, but I saw the concern in her eyes and I had to answer her. Maybe Malia would help my condition. Just maybe.

I answered, hoping that Malia knew some weird herb ritual that could restore my memory, "If I don't have the thing that makes me like this, but I don't know when the effects stop. I am in no condition to chase after the Jedi yet."As Malia became distracted with something banging on her roof, she took a pan and went out the door. I took this as my chance, no matter what my condition was. I bolted to my helmet. I put it on and then I snuck out.

* * *

The outside was beautiful. There were lakes, rivers, and forests. It was nothing like the planets that the Empire controlled.

I guess I had a vacation. Well, kinda a vacation. More of a forced leave.

Malia found me, restrained me, and tried to lock me in the house, but I climbed out the window. I guess having military training was good for something.

After a couple hours of searching, I found a perfect spot. It seemed secluded and a little hard to find.

There was a nice, fresh spring. There was fruits in the trees. There was even a shaded area. The only thing I had to worry about was being found and any creatures that lurked in night.

Another good thing. I slept for days...according to the built in watch for stormtroopers. Since I was on an uncharted planet, the Empire couldn't track my movements. They probably thought I was dead, as the tracker disables when no heat source is wearing the suit of white.

I guess my life was literally going to change. I couldn't remember anything before being a soldier for the Empire, so I didn't want to return. I couldn't go back without my memory. I would have to make a new life with the information I had learned from being a stormtrooper.

The future was uncertain.

I was stranded on a place where you either are born forceless on the planet or you enter because you have the force in some way, shape, or form.

Honestly, why was my life this crazy? One explosion ended into a near-death experience, learning that Phnyx is a real planet, and having a possibility of seeing a Jedi which is basically a death sentence...well, unless you don't know that the person is a jedi. Then it's fine, but unluckily, that wasn't the case.

My life was so simple, but even simple things were ruined by the Jedi and the Rebellion.

All I knew about my future was that it would become more crazy. That, at least, was certain.

* * *

 **Okay, I made it through this sitting! :3 And I understand that this seems like this takes place at the same time as Star Wars Episode 7, but this actually 50 years afterwards that, so...**

 **QOTC: Why did the Planet Phnyx let EO-13CH8?**

 **Well, this seems like a good place to leave it off!**

 **~Caio**

 **Random**


End file.
